


As The World Falls Down: Reylo x Labyrinth

by Fifiwritesfluff



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Labyrinth (1986), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinderella Elements, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inspired by Fanart, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifiwritesfluff/pseuds/Fifiwritesfluff
Summary: LAST JEDI SPOILERS!It’s been weeks since the Force Bond last connected Rey and Kylo Ren after the battle of Crait. When they finally reconnect, it’s the evening of his coronation as Supreme Leader of the First Order and it feels like the distance between them has never been greater.Then Rey receives a gift that will bring them together closer than they have ever been before. She enters a strange fantasy world where Kylo's reality melds with her dreams and they can both give it to their deepest desires.A cross over of Star Wars / Labyrinth where Kylo is Jareth and Rey is Sarah, with shades of Persephone and Hades as Kylo steals her away temporarily to his underworld.THIS IS MY SECOND EVER FANFIC - I've been literally so overjoyed by the response my last one got so really excited to share this one. I love exploring these two characters and their dynamic.Please do leave comments - I'm still new and learning and really appreciate people taking the time to like, comment or share my work. Thanks for reading!





	1. I move the stars for no-one

Rey was cramped up in the bowels of the Falcon up to her elbows in axle grease as she tried – again – to fix the old freighter’s modified (and extremely temperamental) SLAM overdrive.  

 

“This. Is. Impossible.” She grumbled and was answered only by a trilling Porg, nesting in the cavities of the ship. Above them she could hear the diminished members of the Resistance gathering for dinner, if you could even call it that. They were short on food and the remaining supplies had been rationed carefully. Everyone was tired, hungry and tetchy. They desperately needed the Falcon to reboot so they could refuel and refeed at the nearest friendly planet.

 

As she fumbled at the engines she felt the Force become denser and a familiar hum enveloped her as the Force Bond opened between her and Kylo Ren ( _Ben_ – her inner voice whispered). It had been two weeks since the battle on Crait and while she had desperately needed that space to get her head back together, she couldn’t deny that she physically _ached_ to see him again. It was just as fundamental to her survival as the water or food her body constantly craved.

 

She quickly wiped the dirty grease from her hands and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes with her wrist, only to result in a dark smudge of oil across her sweaty forehead. _Kriff,_ she cursed inwardly, before turning around to locate him - the source of a darkly glowing presence in the Force and a faint heartbeat resonating in her head, beating in time with her own quickening pulse.

 

Kylo was standing with his back to her, his eyes watching her intently through a full-length mirror as she turned to face him. He was dressed in his usual black but his robes were somehow finer and more opulent. The cloak at his shoulder lacked the thickness of his battle gear, and cascaded to the floor in an elegant puddle of black silk. His form-fitting trousers and tunic seemed to gleam with tiny beads and tiny kyber krystals in black and red to match his sabre. His polished boots were shining in the glaring artificial lights illuminating what Rey assumed were his personal quarters. Looking up to his face she saw a subtle black headpiece adorning his raven-black hair. His eyes tracked hers as she took him in.

 

Silence stretched out between them, across light years, across the room, across the Bond. Now that it was open Rey found she had no idea what to say to this man, who had a hold on her like no other being; who broke her heart with every look.

 

“What is the occasion?” Rey finally managed, trying to keep her voice light and nonchalant, all the while knowing that was the least important thing to say. Small talk was pointless when they had shared so much.   

 

Kylo turned slowly, his eyes finding her first as he shifted them from the mirror, and locked on her as his body caught up. “Coronation ball.” His voice was low enough to rumble through her body and she felt a giddy heat ignite low in her stomach at the sound. She had been aching to hear him _so much_. How could a voice cause such an effect in her?

 

“Congratulations, _Supreme Leader_.” She smiled sarcastically and dropped her eyes back to the rusted parts in front of her and started scrubbing them vengefully. Anything to avoid having to look at him in all of his glory and splendour and to hide the rising flush in her cheeks. He had got what he wanted then.

 

Kylo’s head dipped lower to her height, his eyes boring into the side of her face, stalking her like a wolf. Challenging her to engage with him. “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for _you_. I move the stars for _no-one_ and yet for you, I offered the galaxy.”

 

“What did you expect me to say? Am I supposed to just step into your world at your side and pretend we can live in some kind of fantasy? We’re supposed to be enemies. We both know we can never be together.” She snagged her finger on the sharp edge of a spare part and blood blossomed on her dirty finger. She sucked it off absent mindedly, lifting her eyes to meet his dark, hypnotic glare.

 

He was closer now, she hadn’t heard (felt) him move. She could smell his scent even across the Bond – leather, exotic spices and earthy woodland. It made her feel woozy.  

 

“Come with me… Not forever. Just tonight” He seemed to be asking the impossible. Always wanted from her what she couldn’t give, however much she wanted to. His hand was outstretched towards her, his usual heavy-duty gloves replaced with finer leather. His long, elegant fingers curled towards her enticingly. Rey felt herself melting into a dream and had to shake her head a little to bring herself back to her surroundings.

 

_Come_

 

“How… Where… I don’t understand.” She looked down again from his eyes to his hand where he was now holding some kind of dark purple fruit. “What’s that?”

 

“I brought you a gift. Nothing more. You seem hungry - think of me when you eat it.” Rey frowned at the strange words that lingered across the air and questioned whether she was awake or experiencing some kind of starvation induced hallucination.

 

Her hand seemed to reach out of its own accord and she took the fruit from Kylo’s gloved hand across the bond, crossing it over from his physical realm to her own as their fingertips brushed. She noticed a drop of her blood had smeared on his forefinger in the process, and he followed her eyes down to it, before lifting it to his lips and licking it off. The heat rose again inside her and seemed to be brimming up into her chest cavity, her shoulder blades, her neck. The intimacy of the gesture took her aback and she was distracted suddenly by the thought of him tasting her body.

 

Rey looked down at the fruit again, feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented by the whole situation. The moments they shared across the Force Bond were always a little surreal but this one was more disconcerting. Perhaps because she hadn’t seen him for so long. Perhaps because the dichotomy of their situations had become more pronounced – he was Supreme Leader of the First Order and she was still nobody from nowhere, stuck on a freighter in deep space with little to no hope of survival. And yet he felt simultaneously like he was here with her inside her head at the same time as being completely unreachable. She wished she understood the Force Bond more but felt a sense at wonder at the way it shifted and inverted her perspective. 

 

The Bond started to fade and the last thing she saw was his face, chin dipped low and eyes dark and unfathomable. She felt his thoughts as a tangle of excitement, lust and need against his eternal backdrop of loneliness and angst. It was intoxicating and she sat down with a thump on the floor to ground herself again.

 

“Rey? Food is ready… Well rehydrated powered bread-stuff is ready, at least!” Finn’s cheery voice echoed down the hole of the hatch and brought her back to reality. She dragged herself back up to standing and scooched up the hatch to go and get some food. Maybe that would bring her back round a bit. She tucked the fruit into her pocket for now until she had time later to examine it further.

 


	2. DOWN IN THE UNDERGROUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey settles down to her bed and studies the gift she took from Kylo curiously and discovers he has found a new way to use the Bond and fuse their minds.

Rey excused herself after dinner and briefly went back to tinkering with the overdrive. Chewie had made some adjustments while she ate and she just needed to reconnect one more circuit before it was done. The circuit boards finally lit up and she gave a satisfied sigh at a job well done. She roughly swept aside her tools and hoisted back up the hatch to get a shower and an early night.

 

_Think of me when you eat it…_

 

She heard his voice half in her memory and half across the Bond and scrunched up her brow again, pondering what he meant. She touched the fruit in her tunic pocket, it’s hard, smooth skin revealing the outline of the flesh and seeds inside. She hadn’t seen a fruit like this before, not that any Jakku had much by way of native vegetation, but it felt somehow familiar.

 

She reached the door to her private quarters and punched the code in, glad to have some privacy away from the others. She loved her friends dearly but there was too little space on the Falcon for everyone. The sooner they jumped to Hyperspace and found a new temporary the base the better for everyone.

 

Rey jumped into the ‘fresher and scrubbed the oily grease off her skin and out of her hair. Her dirt-smeared rags were flung in a heap on the floor and her mind crept back to Kylo’s immaculate outfit when she’d met him across the Bond. She thought about his earthy scent filling the air, his glossy locks framing his milk-pale skin, his pristine clothes ready to meet the great and good of the First Order, stunning them with his power and prestige.

 

Her hands wandered idly across her body as she let the water wash her clean. She allowed herself a tiny mental exploration of how it might feel to be by his side, to be his equal. His partner. His lover…

 

Her mind slammed shut guiltily. Left unchecked her thoughts strayed this way all too easily but she was quick to close them down. She couldn’t deny the magnetic pull she felt towards Ben, but it seemed completely pointless when there was no realistic way for them to be together.  Her fantasies were futile. Her heart welled with sadness and regret and she turned the water off with an audible huff. This was just how it had to be.

 

Towelling herself down, Rey slipped on a clean tunic and slid into her bunk, suddenly drowsy. Her eyes latched on to the fruit bulging in her pile of dirty clothes and she leaned across to bring it to her lap in bed. The rough skin yielded under her finger nails and dark red juice ran into her lap, staining the sheets. She picked out a few of the jewel-like seeds within and lifted them to her lips. As she ate, she thought about her own blood on Kylo’s finger and how he’d sucked it clean.

 

The sweet juice hit her Rey’s tongue and she felt her head go strangely woozy and the world around her started to spin. The familiar hum of the Force Bond was there but this was different somehow. She felt strangely ethereal, body-less and dream-like. The familiar dishevelled walls of her quarters began to melt away and instead she found herself in an unfamiliar room, with unfamiliar sounds and unfamiliar faces.

 

Mystified, Rey gazed around her at the crowds of people in the cavernous hall. They seemed to be on a ship somewhere in deep space, in a room with vast ceilings, polished floors and opulent decorations. A party was in full swing with music echoing through the air and a jostling crowd of guests danced in rotation around the floor, their ornate gowns and cloaks sweeping the floor in their wake. Each guest wore a grotesque mask to conceal their identity - crooked noses, bejewelled faces and flamboyantly feathered head-dresses obscured their true expressions and melded together into a dizzying tapestry of colours. Rey caught fragments of laughter and whispered conversations as she spun on the spot, trying to take in her surroundings.

 

She didn’t belong here.

 

The gargoyle-like masks loomed at her as the party guests stared and jeered at this stranger in their midst. Many looked not much older than Rey but she suddenly felt young, unsure, exposed.   
  
She looked down and was startled to see she was wearing an elaborate gown herself. The pale, opalescent fabric was pulled taut around her torso, squeezing her breasts tight and exposing her cleavage in half-moon shapes above the perilously balanced fabric. The skirt was unfathomably full and heavy, sweeping a huge circle around her as she tried to move through the crowds. She found herself at the side of the room before an enormous transparisteel viewing pane that reached from floor to ceiling. The stars beyond were pinpricks in the black void.   
  
Rey reached up to touch her hair - piled high on her head in unfamiliar voluminous curls and studded with pearls, leaving her neck exposed. She stared at the strange reflection looking back at her in the window - beguiled by her own glamour - when she caught a glance at a dark figure several feet behind her, standing still amid the jostling crowds.   
  
Kylo was wearing the clothes she'd seen earlier plus a feline-looking black and silver mask over his eyes. His dark pupils locked on her through their shared reflection and he moved the mask away from his face, revealing his uniquely regal and vulnerable face. Rey inhaled involuntarily. His appearance always had a strange effect on her – he was beautiful but also complex. It was hypnotic.  
  
Rey turned quickly to face Kylo, only to find he had disappeared into the mass of twirling gowns and masks as it swayed with the music:   
  
_There's such a fooled heart… Beating so fast_ __  
In search of new dreams… A love that will last  
Within your heart. I'll place the moon. Within your heart

  
Flustered and frustrated Rey pushed through the dancers and searched for his familiar shape. She caught a glance of his black mane, towering above others, then it was obscured from her and gone in a heartbeat. She let herself be carried by the waltzing tide of bodies and saw him again, a masked woman leaning on his shoulder (too close) and laughing flirtatiously into his ear. Rey was stung by irrational jealousy and she felt Kylo’s curious gaze fall on her.  
  
She pulled away from his stare and darted the other way in the crowd, desperate suddenly for solitude: needing to ground herself.   
  
Was this a dream - and if so is it hers or his? Was it a projection, some kind of mirage? Running and stumbling through the crowd, restricted by her dress, she banged suddenly into a dark figure and looked up to see Kylo’s face looming down on her. His dark eyes were bottomless and flecked with the starlight from the galaxy beyond. The sheer force of his presence was palpable and his dark intensity bolted though her like lightning.   
  
He reached for her tenderly - without a word or invitation - and suddenly she was in his arms, his gloved hands holding her firmly but gently, his thick torso pressed against her corseted gown. His eyes bore down on her with something like hunger, pride and possession.   
  
Rey’s treacherous feet followed where Kylo lead, dancing a dance she knew she did not know. The leering faces of the crowd parted for them as they moved across the floor and she felt a hundred pairs of eyes following them across the room and yet she felt protected in his arms. Her stiffness faded and she gave in to the music, gave in to his lead and let him pull her closer.

 

“Is this real?” Rey whispered, not sure if Kylo would even answer. If _he_ was even real.  
  
He leaned in close to her ear, his hot breath breezing across her skin. “Part real - from me.” He grazed briefly across her ear with his nose, his words ghosting on her skin.  “Part dream - from you.” He exhaled against her ear lobe. “Part fantasy - from both” His eyes met hers again, close now, obscuring all else from her. .

 

“I brought you here. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you.”

 

His eyes dropped from hers and took in the exposed curve of her neck, the curve of her collar bone, the deep valley to her where her breasts met, squeezed tight by her gown. His hand on her back skimmed lower and pulled her in close. 

  
Rey's eyes widened as she realised that normal rules did not apply in this strange dream world. This was a nowhere place with nobody people. Somewhere they could do whatever they wanted - whatever they needed - without consequence. She opened her mind to him down the bond and felt his slip in and meld with hers. It was overwhelming but not unpleasant. He stroked over her feelings with fascination: savouring her memories, examining her hopes and dreams like treasure. He found her conflict about the battles they had fought with each other and against each other and gently but insistently pushed them aside.

 

As he rifled through her mind Rey slipped into his and spread him open like a book. Beyond his layers of anger and fierce ambition she found the deep well of his vulnerability. He had hidden his for need for empathy and understanding deep down for so long but she had somehow broken through his hard-built defences and allowed him to hope that someone could care for him. This vulnerability scared him more than anything, even death and she understood that she alone held that power over him.  She held his heart in her hands.

 

_I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._

 

She met his mind again now with her own fierce emotions – a love and compassion that was powerful not passive. She was brave. She was strong enough to counter him. She could accept him as himself - his whole self - and match him in every way. However dark his darkness, it would always be mirrored with her light and the same was true in reverse.

 


	3. I WILL BE YOUR SLAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!
> 
> NSFW from this point onwards!
> 
> Kylo and Rey escape the crowds and succumb to each other in a way that reality precludes.

Their bodies were pressed together now and Kylo used his height and weight advantage to nudge Rey backwards out of the crowd towards the viewing wall. To the right, over her shoulder, she saw the set of grand double doors he was steering her towards. The doors were flanked by two black-clad knights in silver black helmets. _His personal guards_ \- thought Rey, and followed willingly as they opened the doors wordlessly for Kylo to sweep through, his arm guiding Rey at the small of her back.  
  
The doors led to a smaller hall, opulently furnished with black velvet seating, thick bantha fur rugs and a roaring fire in a stately black surround. In place of walls, the room was encased entirely by a domed window with a full view of the galaxy beyond from every direction including overhead. Rey gasped as she spun around and took in the beautiful view - millions of stars peppering the sky. Long dead suns and systems in galaxies beyond the reaches of even the most powerful ships. It was stunning.  
  
Kylo caught her hands in his and suddenly his face was close enough to feel his breath on her cheek. His eyes flicked from her eyes down to her mouth and she gazed, mesmerised, at his full lips as they parted slightly and closed the final few inches between them. They brushed hers with excruciatingly gentleness as their eyes opened again briefly and then closed in reverie as they melted into each other.   
  
The bond thrummed with everything and nothing all at once. Time stood still.  
  
Rey twined her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer and their kiss deepened with feverish intent. Their mouths traced and opened to each other, exploring, sensing, dissolving into one another. Rey yielded to Kylo’s caressing tongue, and she in turn licked inside his lips, tasting his mouth. She drank in his earthy smell; lavished in the feel of his soft hair in her fingers; tuned in to the deep, low moans that were coming from his throat, sending shivers through her body. The surreal situation forgotten, she felt their physical contact with overwhelming realness.  
  
Kylo loomed down over her and pushed her backwards towards the star-lit glass wall, making her stumble on her heels and gown. She grabbed his shoulders for support and kicked off her heels while fumbling open the fastenings to his cloak. It billowed off behind him into a pile as he drove her forwards with his hips and hands.  
  
As Rey’s back bumped against the cool transparent wall she felt Kylo’s hands wrap almost entirely around her waist, lifting her up to his head height and holding her there with the force. Rey’s hand roamed across his broad muscles, feeling them twitch and ripple under her finger tips. She took in the sheer breadth of his body – he could overpower at any moment but he held her up at his level gently and firmly, lavishing kisses across her face with reverence.   
  
Their kisses became gasps and moans as they succumbed to each other's passion. Kylo kissed a feverish line of hot kisses down Rey's neck, nipping and sucking the tender skin there and eliciting a deep hum of pleasure as she arched her throat and exposed it to him. His mouth worked lower, tracing across her chest and down to the top of her gown. He slid his thumbs under her shoulder straps and slipped them down, uncovering more flesh and giving him access to Rey’s hard, flushed nipples.   
  
He took one in his mouth while palming the other, rubbing and nipping at the same time as he groaned into Rey’s soft flesh, which pimpled at the contrast of the cold transparisteel across her shoulders and the heat of Kylo’s mouth. Her hands caressed the back of his neck and embedded in his hair. She found the spiked metal head piece and threw it aside, clattering on the hard-polished floor.   
  
Kylo’s vast hands were straying lower while he continued to suck on her breasts. He gathered swathes of her skirt as in his big hands and scooped them up to Rey’s waist. He released the Force hold keeping her elevated and guided her to the floor to find her feet, before falling on his knees in front of her.   
  
_I worship you. My Rey. My Empress of the light. My Jedi Queen._  
  
He pinned her skirts out of his way with a gesture and held them there with the force while he stroked up her legs from ankle to thigh. Rey was shocked (but not surprised) to find was wearing no underwear and was exposed at his eye level.   
  
He felt her flush of embarrassment and swept it aside. _Beautiful...._ She felt his reverent thoughts down the Bond with a flush of bashful pride and reassurance.   
  
Rey’s head dropped back as she focused on the lightness of his touch caressing her calves and inner thighs. He lifted one leg and brought his mouth to her foot, tracing the sole from heel to toe and then sucking gently on each of her toes. Her stomach felt like it was making the jump to light speed over and over again.   
  
He switched legs and did the same on her other foot, swirling his tongue over the pad of each toe. Rey felt the heat at her core spreading though her body and sensed the growing wetness inside her. Force, his mouth felt amazing.   
  
Kylo kissed gently up her ankles, calves and inner thighs and her stomach did a barrel roll. She felt him pause as he lifted one of her legs gently over his shoulder, before taking a long and painfully slow lick right down her centre. Rey moaned involuntarily and the sound echoed through the whole hall.  
  
' Oh Ben. Please, more' she gasped as he explored her with his tongue and lips. He kissed her deeply just as he had her mouth, tongue tracing and tasting her wetness. He teased her clit, catching it between his lips and showering it with delicate kisses.   
  
Rey ground down onto his face, riding the rhythm of his movements and guided him to what felt best. She felt his pleasure through the Bond mixed with his increasingly incoherent train of thought. _My Queen. So beautiful. My Rey. Taste so good. So hungry for you_.   
  
She sent back her own stream of lust-filled babble - the deepest most hidden thoughts about him that she would never voice in the real world. _Kylo. Ben. My dark prince. My teacher. My master._  
  
He actually growled, wolf-like into her wetness at this and increased his tempo to a frenzy of licking, nuzzling and sucking. Rey’s gasps and pants echoed off the dome-like walls and filled the hall with lust. She detached from the world - both real and dream - and there was only the warmth and wetness of his mouth on her, urging her towards a mind-shattering climax.   
  
_Oh Ben._ She called his name again and again with both her mind and her mouth as she edged closer. When she thought she could feel no more pleasure she felt the seamed leather of his glove graze against her as he slid one finger inside. That was her undoing and she convulsed around his knuckles, her wetness covering his tongue, chin and glove as he finger-fucked her though wave after wave of blinding ecstasy.   
  
Rey collapsed against the wall, gasping. Her legs spent and jellylike in the afterglow of her orgasm. Kylo steadied her with his hands on her waist and let her opulent skirts skirl back around her shuddering legs. He scooped her bridal style into his arms and let her head flop against his chest, right next to his pounding heart. He was intoxicated by the taste of her and desperate to be buried deep inside her, giving her the hardness she’d built in him. Pushing himself inside her body just as he had done to her mind.   
  
He brought her down on a wide, hard, angular chair at the centre of the hall. _His throne_ \- Rey thought and wondered vaguely how she hadn't noticed before. It jutted up into the centre of the hall like a shard. In the real world, she would smirk and snark at its ostentatiousness but here in this fantasy she eyed it with pride. Her warrior king, her hard, broken man had clawed his way to this and offered it all to her and her alone. She locked eyes on him and knew he was tapping into her thoughts, so dark and lusty here away from reality.   
  
She sat before him in her now dishevelled gown, tendrils of hair pulled loose and cheeks flushed with the glow of her orgasm. She opened her legs slowly and traced her fingers up her thighs to find the wetness he'd stirred within her. Kylo's eyes were blown wide as he took in the sight of Rey on his throne like this, touching herself and relishing the thought of his power. His darkness.   
  
He held her eyes with his own and started to strip off his layers without breaking their gaze. He discarded his gloves then unbuttoned his jewelled tunic and cast it aside with a flourish, before slipped out of his arm guards, more ceremonial than functional tonight. His chest was gleaming with sweat and heaving with heavy lustful breaths.   
  
Rey’s fingers swirled around the nub of her clit and dipped lower to where his gloved finger had entered her. She let her eyes roam across his body, hardened by years of training and scarred from battles long forgotten. Her own mark on his face and shoulder claimed him as her own. She lusted after his size and strength. She wanted him to dominate her. To protect her. To own her back.  
  
One at a time, he released the fastenings on his trousers and let them drop before kicking them away with his boots until he stood naked before her. The sheer eroticism of it sent a shudder through Rey and she added another finger as she eyed the size of his cock, so hard that it bowed upwards towards the transparent ceiling and the galaxy beyond.   
  
Kylo took a step towards her and stood before her, as powerful and vulnerable as a man could be. Rey lifted her fingers slowly up to his mouth and let him taste how much she wanted him: how much she accepted and approved of him. He was hers just as she was his. He tasted her fingers and moaned into her hand, kissing the palm before she took it back to continue stroking herself.   
  
Her other hand reached up and enveloped his thick length, squeezing gently to enjoy the hardness and feel it twitch at her touch. She leaned in and traced the tip of her tongue from his balls to the very tip, where she found a droplet of liquid pooling for her. She caught it on her tongue with one wet lick and met his eyes as she looked up at him. His breathing was shallow and his eyes half closed in hazy lust.

 

She felt his hands guiding her head back to his cock and started caressing it all over, worshipping it with her mouth. Her fingers worked gently on herself the whole time, imagining every inch pushing inside her, filling her, claiming her. She eased herself wider, conscious on some level that this was going to hurt but also not caring if he ripped her in two. 

 

As she took Kylo deep into her mouth she sent a vivid image through the bond of him slipping inside her, billowy skirts gathered around her waist and hands braced against the cold arms of his throne. She felt a surge under his skin as his cock tightened at the thought.

 

 _Stop._ His voice came down the Bond, commanding but strained. Rey did as she was told and watched him press his eyes tightly shut, breathing deep and centreing himself. So strong, so disciplined. She was going to make it her mission to make him come undone.

 

Watching his face tense and relax, she blew a tiny line of cold air along his length without touching him. He breathed deep again, enjoying her torture and trying to keep focused. She inhaled in time with him and blew her gentle line again, starting at his balls and tracing a slow path up the full length up to the tip. Kylo breathed out again, slightly ragged but controlled. Again, she repeated the action, and he opened his eyes to look down on her teasing him with a smirk on his lips. _Naughty scavenger._

 

Back in control now he knelt before her, his arms around her waist pulling her to the edge of the stone chair, positioning himself between her legs, his arms around her shoulders, stroking her hair and the curve of her neck. Their bodies, charged with electricity, tingled and shivered at each-others’ touch. When their mouths found each other again their kiss swallowed them both whole. A dizzying mix of blackness and starlight swirled through the Bond.  
  
Rey moved her hands to Kylo’s face, briefly brushed her wet fingers across his lower lip and watched him lick it off. His cock brushed against her open legs and made her stomach clench with anticipation. She cupped his jaw in her hands and kissed him deeply, transmitting her desire, her need and her devotion to him. _I am your woman. I need you inside me. Take me – please._  
  
His tongue swam deep into her mouth and he groaned into her, swirling his hips to rub up against her wet heat. _I want to be deep within you. My Rey. I'll give you everything._  
  
She felt his hands trace her shoulders then come to meet at her cleavage. He grabbed her dress and pulled it apart in one violent rip of the Force the pieces flung to either side of the room. Rey leaned back on his throne, naked in front of him. Ready for him in every way.   
  
Kylo grabbed her hips at the edge of the seat and lined himself up, watching her face intently as he rubbed his velvet soft skin into her wetness and spread it over both of them. Rey arched up into the sensation, desperate for move but savouring every moment as he teased her and stretched out her desire.  
  
He pushed into her smoothly and gently, one arm braced on the throne and one on Rey’s hips, pausing briefly when her breath hitched and she adjusted position to allow him in. the first stroke seemed to go on forever as inch after inch of hot, heard flesh filled Rey up, but she wanted to feel all of him sheathed inside her. Her body expanded in every direction to fit around his length, width and depth.  
  
Kylo held perfectly still, black eyes fixed on Rey’s, until she started to grind her own hips against him. She was desperate to feel him move inside her. He took the cue and started to fuck into her slowly, drawing his cock back just an inch to start with and building to longer strokes and a steady rhythm.  
  
Rey was writhing in pleasure against his cock as he slid easily in her wetness. She moved against the twists and grinds of his hips that swirled deep inside her, and bucked up against his down strokes to draw out the pleasure and create a bigger range of motion.  
  
_Don't be gentle,_ she whispered down the Bond, too desperate now to form real words. _Fuck me harder Kylo. I can take it._  
  
_My brave Rey._ He leaned over her further, angling himself straight, then picked up pace and force quickly. She gasped and panted breathlessly as his rhythm took over her. She felt him grazing deep inside her over and over again. She grabbed at his shoulders and backside to pull him deeper and closer so his body rubbed against her clit as he fucked into her.   
  
The sounds of their sex echoed through the hall and Rey caught sight of the stars beyond ceiling as she clamped her arms around Ben and rode his powerful thrusts, meeting him with her own. Dream, fantasy or reality - she didn't care and she never wanted it to end. 

 

She wanted to feel him come inside her, wanted to make him feel as amazing as he was making her feel. Rey reached out for him with the Force and kicked one leg up and around his body to simultaneously pivot them both and bring him down to a seated position on the chair beneath her. Rey landed deftly in his lap, his cock still buried deep inside her as she settled her knees either side of him on the broad throne. Kylo smiled into her mouth, impressed with her somewhat inappropriate use of the Force, then grabbed her bottom in his palms to help her find her own rhythm on top of him.

 

He was deeper inside her than before and Rey gasped sharply as she undulated back and forth on him, rubbing herself in placed she had never even felt before. She rained kisses on his face, neck and in his hair dominating him and claiming him as her own.

 

She felt her orgasm building from an epicentre deep within her and held her position while grinding faster and faster into a frenzy until the feeling crested and throbbed through her whole body. Her walls fluttered around Kylo where he was seated deep within her body and she held tight onto his shoulder for support as her body convulsed erratically all around him. Rey’s mind blanked out in a blinding light of ecstasy, obliterated by him. Only him. Inside her body, her mind, her soul.

 

As Rey’s waves finally started to pulse and subside she felt Kylo peaking and he grabbed her hips roughly and fucked up into her body until his cock pulsated inside her and coated her with his thick white seed. Kylo’s head fell forward onto her shoulder as she gripped him tight inside her and stroked up his neck and hair, comforting and soothing him as his violent convulsions mellow and fade. As he gradually calmed and stilled beneath her, his head tucked under Rey’s chin, close to her heartbeat. Their Bond seemed to pale from a blinding white light into a low ambient glow as they came down from their highs.

 

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Their heady bliss finally waned to allow coherent thought to gradually return.  

 

“I wish we could stay here forever” whispered Rey eventually, kissing Kylo’s sweaty hair but still refusing to clamber off him.

 

“Mmmmmmm.” Sighed Ben. “It’s partly a projection and I don’t think I can keep it open much longer without killing myself with the effort.” He looked up at her and caught her lips in his own.  It’s worth it though.”

 

“What? Ben, no you have to stop if it’s hurting you.” She pulled away suddenly from his kiss and fought to find her way back to reality, to break the spell. The star-peppered transparent ceiling seems to shatter around them and the floor and throne somehow bent and warped as their minds recalibrated. She remembered… She was in her bed… In the falcon. The fruit… the seeds. He’d given it to her to bring her here…

 

The Bond started to fade and Ben smiled boyishly at her as she drifted back into her surroundings, and then a deep seriousness fell on his face as they parted.

_I’m falling in love with you, Rey._ She caught his words down the Bond before the familiar hum dissipated and the normal everyday sounds of her quarters returned, unwelcomely.

 

 _I’m falling too. I love you Ben._  She sent back immediately, but had no idea if he had heard.


	4. ITS ONLY FOREVER

Rey lay still on her bed, blinking hard for long minutes before she acclimatised to her surroundings again. The ball, the masks, the crowds, the music, the throne… Everything was running away from her mind like water slipping through her fingers. She tried to hang on to the memories of him and how he had felt against her body… Inside her body… But the dream-fantasy memories were evanescent. She was left with a burning, giddy feeling deep inside which seemed to be part physical and part emotional – she felt him rooted deep in her soul and thought he would probably live within her always. _I love him –_ she wondered to herself, bemused and delighted at this new feeling.

 

Gradually she wiggled her toes, tensed her legs and flexed her fingers as she came back to reality from her dream and sat up in her bed. Looking down she saw the red-purple stain of the fruit seeds (pomegranate – it’s a pomegranate – she told herself) on her sheets. Shifting her covers further she felt wetness between her thighs and looked down in wonderment at a pool of sticky white liquid pooling out of her, tinged with red.

 

She touched it with her fingertips and tasted Kylo’s seed, mixing with her own blood where he had broken her open and claimed her forever as his own. Whatever he had done with the Force Bond had been enough to create some kind of physical connection between them. Did it count if you lost your virginity in some kind of Force Dream? Looking at the fluids mixing together and staining her bedsheets pink she guessed it probably did.

 

Rey stripped the sheets and cleaned herself up in the shower before getting back to bed. Her body felt different – a woman now and complete. She still had no way to reconcile the differences in their lives but this burning need for him seemed to have its own life, its own energy and its own will to make them be together. She fell asleep reassured in the knowledge that somehow, some way it would not be denied.    


	5. INSPIRATION FOR AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few visuals that sparked off the idea, and of course basically the whole of the Labyrinth ball scene.

HADES / PERSEPHONE INSPIRATION

 

Image 1: by [**dromsfallenruins**](https://dromsfallenruins.deviantart.com/) on Deviantart

https://dromsfallenruins.deviantart.com/art/Hades-and-Persephone-626743312

 

Image 2: by [**Puistopulu**](https://puistopulu.deviantart.com/) on Deviantart

https://irenhorrors.deviantart.com/art/Hades-and-Persephone2-270145784

 

LABYRINTH INSPIRATION

 

 

 .  

 

THRONE ROOM INSPIRATION:

 

 

Image 1: Elithien on Tumblr

<http://elithien.tumblr.com/post/169049883076/in-an-au-where-rey-accepted-kylo-rens-offer-and>

 

 

 

Image 2: Hotside of the Force on Tumblr

<https://hotside.tumblr.com/>

 


End file.
